


Harry Potter and the Veela Sisters

by dirtyuncle



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Chastity Device, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Lust Potion/Spell, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Veela, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyuncle/pseuds/dirtyuncle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter goes on a beach vacation with his fiancée Fleur Delacour. Fleur's younger sister, Gabrielle, insists on coming along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly smut from chapter 2 onward. Non-con elements early on.

Life was good, Harry decided as he lazed on the sunny beach without a worry in the world. He had a successful Quidditch career, plenty of free time during off-season, and more money and fame than he knew what to do with. Not too bad for a boy who grew up in a cupboard—and he owed most of it to his gorgeous fiancée, Fleur.

They had first met during the disastrous Triwizard Tournament. She wasn't too impressed with the "leetle boy", but Harry soon blew her expectations away by displaying skill and tenacity that allowed him to compete with the older students as an equal. He even saved Fleur's little sister during the second task, something she was unable to do herself. Years later, she admitted that Harry had looked "like a dashing hero" to her when he emerged from the lake. Of course, nothing more happened back then; the gap between them was too wide, and with Voldemort's return, Harry had other things on his mind.

Fleur had eventually written to him under the pretense of relaying Gabrielle's thanks. The two began exchanging letters, and Harry found himself opening up to her like no one else. He felt that she really understood him, although he still had no idea why a beautiful girl was acting so friendly towards someone like him. Oh, he could see the not-so-subtle hints in her letters _now_ , but back then he had just been too clueless.

Then Fleur came to England to intern at Gringotts in Harry's sixth year, and everything changed. He grinned every time he recalled their first Hogsmeade dates, which were full of awkward fumbling, blushing, and tentative smiles. Fleur knew what she wanted, but she didn't have much in the way of dating experience, whereas Harry was just too unsure of himself, refusing to believe that someone like Fleur Delacour could like him back. Still, he mustered his Gryffindor courage one day and kissed her, and that was what started it all.

The rest, as they say, was history. Motivated like never before, he threw himself into his studies and dedicated all his time (except for when he was sneaking out under his Invisibility Cloak to meet his girlfriend) to improving himself. In the end, Voldemort never stood a chance against him and his allies.

Harry, having had his fill of Dark wizards, went on a long holiday with Fleur, after which he returned to England to play professional Quidditch. He eventually proposed to her after obtaining permission from her parents, who were old money purebloods. At twenty-one, he was still in no hurry to marry, but at least being engaged got the hordes of fangirls off his back.

And now he was on a private beach in southern France, watching two topless sisters frolic in the surf. Yup, life was pretty great.

Harry shaded his eyes with his hand, languidly observing the Delacour siblings squeal in delight as they splashed water on each other. Veela heritage was evident in their striking features, flawless skin, and lustrous hair—Fleur's an ethereal silvery-blonde, and Gabrielle's shining with a golden hue. They both had lithe and graceful figures, Fleur's more feminine than her sister's who was still growing into her womanly form, yet already displaying signs of great beauty.

Harry shook his head and averted his gaze. Ogling his fiancée's underage sister was entirely inappropriate—and besides, Fleur's jiggling jubblies were not only safer, but also more fun to leer at than Gabby's still-developing breasts. He amused himself doing just that, until Fleur ended the show by wading in deeper for a swim, while Gabrielle made her way back to him. Harry sighed and lay back down on the towel, listening to the crunch of footsteps rapidly draw closer.

"Hey, Harry," Gabrielle chirped, sounding a little out of breath.

He did his best to keep his eyes on her face rather than her heaving chest. "Hey, you. Not going for a swim?"

"I'm getting a little burnt here. Put some sunscreen on my back, please?"

"Er..." He searched for Fleur with his eyes as if intending to seek her permission, but she was still out in the water. Wait, why was he getting so flustered over this? "Sure."

Gabby lay prone on the towel and Harry gently massaged some soothing lotion onto her warm skin. "Your back does look a little red. Maybe you should stay under the parasol for now."

"Thanks, Harry," she said with a bright smile. "I'll do the front myself."

"Anytime." He handed over the sunscreen bottle, then hastily turned away when Gabrielle began to diligently rub the lotion onto her breasts. He thought he saw her smirk, but chalked it up to his imagination. "Um, I'll just go for a swim."

Harry bid a swift retreat and marched into the refreshingly cool water until he was deep enough to swim. He raced towards Fleur with strong, steady strokes. The reason for his agitation eluded him—this certainly wasn't the first nor second time he was on a topless beach—so he decided to work off the excess energy and put himself as far away from the source of his unease as possible.

He caught up to Fleur and surprised her by giving her a hug and making them dip briefly under water.

She punched his chest lightly. "Harry!"

"I've missed you," he said huskily, kissing her and tasting the salt on her lips.

Her blue eyes sparkled. "Mm... It's been what, fifteen minutes?"

"That's fifteen minutes too long."

She hugged him over the shoulders, then gasped lightly as her knee accidentally brushed over his crotch. "You must have missed me _a lot_ , Harry." She pressed her body to his for a moment, looking up with half-lidded eyes. "Let's go back to the villa and have a quick lunch, then..."

He groaned. "If your sister wasn't around, I'd be fucking you on the beach right now."

Fleur blushed lightly. "Don't be so grumpy. I haven't been spending much time with her lately, and she begged me to take her with us." She pecked Harry on the lips. "I'll make it up to you, promise."

Harry grinned and kissed her back, submerging them both in water again.

* * *

When they returned from their extended swim, Gabrielle was waiting with a cheerful smile and two dewy glasses in her hands.

"Thanks, Gabby." Fleur drank with small, dainty sips.

"Thank you." Harry gulped his drink down greedily; the fruity taste was unfamiliar, but the ice-cold liquid was pleasantly refreshing. "Why don't we pack up and—"

"Already? Aw, come on, we just got here!" Gabrielle interrupted, making puppy eyes at her older sister. "I still want to build a sand castle, and look for seashells, and..."

Fleur laughed lightly and tousled her sister's hair. "You're such a child. Build your castle, I'll stay here and work on my tan."

Gabrielle beamed again. "Harry, come and help me build Beauxbatons?"

"I don't know..." He gave Fleur a pleading look. Having never done it during his childhood, he loved playing on the beach, but he was uncomfortable with the idea of staying in such close proximity to the scantily-dressed younger girl.

Fleur giggled at the panicked expression on his face. "Oh, go on, Harry. Playing in the sand is not so bad every once in a while."

"That's not why..." He sighed; there was no good way to explain his reluctance. "Well, all right."

"Yay!" Gabrielle took his hand and dragged him off.

* * *

Having somehow survived the unexpectedly torturous beach trip, Harry finally managed to have some alone time with Fleur after sending her younger sister off to do some shopping. As such, he was in a much better mood come evening, whistling as he went to get a drink from the icebox.

He halted at the threshold of the airy living room. Gabrielle was lying down on the sofa, swinging her legs and humming as she leafed through a magazine. She was clad in nothing but a loose shirt and a pair of striped panties. Harry gulped, then steeled his resolve and continued on his quest for a cold beverage.

"Cover up a little, Gabrielle," he said as nonchalantly as he could while he walked past.

"It's not that cold yet."

He gave an embarrassed cough. "That's not what I meant. You're not a kid anymore, so..."

"Hm?" She moved her eyes away from the magazine, then giggled when she saw his face. "Oh, don't be silly, Harry. You're my future brother-in-law, we're almost family."

"That's true, I suppose." He poured himself a glass of juice, deliberately not looking anywhere near Gabrielle's prone form. Yes, he was probably making too big of a deal out of it. After all, having no siblings of his own, he had no idea what behavior was considered normal.

Fleur chose this moment to walk into the room, stopping in her tracks when she saw Gabrielle's choice of attire just like Harry had.

"Gabrielle, put on some shorts!"

"'Kaaay..." She got up and yawned. "Actually, I might as well go to sleep. Night, Harry. Night, sis." She waved to Harry, then bounded up to Fleur and gave her a hug.

Fleur's expression softened up. "Good night, Gabby."

"I told her the same thing, but she didn't listen," Harry groused as he watched the youngest Delacour skip down the corridor.

Fleur shrugged. "Don't mind her, she acts like a brat sometimes. Moonlight stroll?"

Harry smiled. "Romantic. Let me grab my wand."

* * *

The next day dawned unusually cold, with grey skies and pouring rain. The trio stayed cooped up inside the cozy house, playing cards or board games, and catching up on their reading. They could have Apparated or Floo'd away any time they wanted, of course, but listening to the steady thrum of rain while staying warm and snug was so peaceful and relaxing that no one wanted to leave.

After a successful Quidditch season and the subsequent week of wild parties, this was exactly the kind of rest Harry needed. It felt like him and Fleur were the only people in the world... Well, them, and Gabrielle. He would have preferred if it was just the two of them, but he couldn't resent Gabby's presence. In fact, he made every effort to include her in their conversations, fighting the odd feelings he had been having around her lately. He had always been at good terms with the youngest Delacour, and cared for her like a brother... or so he had thought. Now he kept noticing Gabrielle's cute little gestures—like the way she tucked her hair behind her ear, or how she worried her lip when choosing a card to pick—and it was driving him crazy. What was wrong with him?

Their impromptu card tournament continued after dinner. Still, Harry was never one to sit still for long, so after losing yet another match of Exploding Snap to the gleeful sisters, he decided to take his Firebolt XL out for a ride. Except the weather was terrible, so he had to do it indoors. Reluctant at first, his girlfriend was soon clutching his back and screaming in delight as they barreled through the corridors at breakneck speed. The pair finally crashed and fell on a sofa, laughing their heads off.

A pouty Gabrielle then came up to them and pestered Fleur until she persuaded Harry to give her baby sister a ride as well. The performance was repeated, except with three people on the broomstick. Fleur hugged her fiancé from behind and a decidedly uncomfortable Harry wrapped his arms around Gabby, who sat in the front and squealed at every sharp turn.

* * *

Evening found Harry and Fleur in front of the fireplace, sipping hot chocolate and staring at the flames. Well, that was mostly Fleur, for Harry had been sneaking peeks down her bathrobe for a while, and was just waiting for her to finish her beverage so he could grab and carry her into the bedroom. He hugged her with his left arm and leaned in to nuzzle her neck.

A floorboard creaked behind them, followed by a soft patter of steps. Harry drew back and sighed ever so slightly. Gabrielle walked up carrying two mugs and plopped down on Harry's right, entirely too close for his comfort. She wore a matching bathrobe a few sizes smaller than Fleur's, which revealed a rather indecent amount of legs.

Harry averted his eyes and tried to shift closer to his fiancée. As if to spite him, Gabrielle followed, sidling up to him and eliminating the gap altogether. He frowned at her, but only got an oblivious smile in response.

"More chocolate, Harry, big sis?" she asked sweetly and extended the mugs towards them.

Fleur smiled at her warmly. "Thanks, Gabby, mine's still half full. Harry's finished his, though."

"No, thanks. We were about to go to bed, anyway." His voice came out a little colder than he intended.

"Oh... Okay." She ducked her head and stared at the cups dejectedly. "Sorry, I'm probably in the way. I'll just—"

"Gabby, wait." Fleur elbowed Harry in the side, making him wince. "Harry didn't mean it, you can stay all you want."

He groaned inwardly. Great—now he was feeling like a total ass, and to top it off, he could practically feel a bruise developing on his ribs.

"Er, yeah. I'll take that chocolate, Gabrielle."

She beamed at him and leaned forward, handing him a mug and simultaneously revealing the fact that she was wearing no bra under the skimpy robe. Harry looked away in a hurry and took a huge gulp of the scalding-hot liquid.

"Cheers."

"You're welcome." She kept the second mug for herself, taking a tiny sip and exhaling contentedly.

"Gabby, come here," Fleur said dreamily, reclining and extending an arm around Harry's back. "Let your big sister give you a hug."

"Yay, hugs!" She made to get up, then paused, looking at the way Harry's arm was still draped around her older sister's shoulders. "I wish Harry would give me one..." She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

Fleur giggled and pinched her younger sister. "Oh dear. Does little Gabby still have a crush on her hero? Should I be worried about competition?"

"Ow! I was just thinking that it looked so comfortable, so I kind of... blurted it out." Her cheeks were pink, and she wasn't meeting their eyes.

"It is _very_ comfortable." Fleur snuggled into Harry's side. "Harry has such strong, manly arms, and I feel so warm and safe when he holds me."

"Must be nice," Gabrielle said wistfully.

"It sure is." Fleur took a sip of her chocolate, then rubbed Harry's leg. "Come on, give poor Gabby a hug."

He froze for a moment. Fleur normally acted territorial and chased away most of the women who dared approach him in public (something he was grateful for, to be honest), but she clearly had no qualms about her little sister getting closer to him than any of his fangirls ever did. Then again, she also had no idea that Harry was having these inappropriate urges towards her sibling. He had to act casual until he managed to sort himself out.

"Er, sure. Come here, Gabrielle."

He raised his right arm and the younger girl took no time at all to crawl underneath it and nestle against his side as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He lowered it awkwardly, taking care not to touch her exposed skin as though afraid of being burned.

Paying him no heed, Gabrielle immediately leaned against him and closed her eyes contentedly. "Mm... I can see why you keep him around, big sis."

Fleur laughed lightly. "You can have the same thing when you find a boyfriend, Gabby. Of course, I doubt he will be as amazing as Harry Potter."

She pouted. "No fair."

Harry squirmed slightly, still unable to relax. Gabby's hair appeared to be freshly washed, and its light fruity scent was intoxicating.

Fleur looked up at him and arched her delicate eyebrows. "Shouldn't you look a little happier? You have a girl under each arm, and I don't mean to brag, but us Delacour women are gorgeous." She poked him in the side. "Come on. Your frown is an insult to our beauty."

"Plus, we're quarter-veela," Gabrielle piped up. "Which makes the crime even worse."

"That's right. Our hair is amazing," Fleur continued, "and don't even let me get started on our skin. Silky smooth, you know." She demonstrated by running her fingers across her bare leg.

Harry's lips twitched. "Oh? What else?"

"Glad you asked. We have jaw-dropping figures." Fleur paused and smiled mischievously. "Well, _I_ do, at least. Gabby's still a skinny twig."

"Hey, I have boobs now," Gabrielle said. Harry snorted at her indignant tone. "No, really, I do—here!" She grasped the lapels of her bathrobe.

"Wha—" he yelped and tried to jump back, dragging Fleur with him. It was a good thing she wasn't holding her cup anymore, for both of them fell on their backs.

Fleur stared at him incredulously for a few seconds, then began laughing. "Harry, you should have seen your face," she gasped out, "you looked completely terrified!"

He groaned and slapped his forehead. Of course, Gabrielle had only been pretending—and even if she _had_ flashed him, it wouldn't have been anything he hadn't seen before.

Gabrielle popped up next to them, sticking out her still-covered chest. "Boo! Teenage boobies!"

Fleur giggled again. "D-don't worry, Harry, I'll protect your chastity!" She dived at her sister and pushed her down, then tickled her sides.

Gabrielle shrieked with laughter and kicked her legs helplessly. "Fleur... Haha, come on... Stop, I can't breathe..."

"Do you give up?"

"Ye-yes." She lay still until Fleur relaxed her grip. "Ha ha, chance!"

"Why, you little—" Fleur collapsed on the rug, laughing uncontrollably as her sister commenced her counterattack.

Forgotten for the moment, Harry enjoyed the view with a grin on his face. If Fleur asked him later, he'd say it was because he was happy to see the two Delacours get along so well. The way their bathrobes had hiked up as they wrestled each other had nothing to do with it, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All potion vials sold in the wizarding world are charmed to be unbreakable.

Harry plowed a whimpering Fleur from behind, holding her hips while she clutched the blanket and made little noises of approval. She was really getting into it, matching his thrusts and smacking her perfect ass against his thighs.

"You like it rough, don't you?" He slapped her backside.

"I love it," Fleur gasped out. "Harder, Harry!"

"Horny little veela." He quickened his pace, groaning at the incredible feeling of Fleur's hot wet folds around his shaft. Feeling close to finishing, he cast his gaze around the room, seeking any distraction to delay his orgasm. His eyes landed on the curtain-covered window and he froze in shock.

Barely visible in the gap between the thick drapes was a head of golden hair and two wide blue eyes, which were peeking at him and Fleur. The girl behind the window didn't seem to realize that Harry had noticed her, focused as she was on his lower body. Her face was flushed and she kept moving her arm rhythmically.

"Harry," Fleur moaned, grinding her ass against him, "don't stop."

"Ah, fuck!" Harry was too close to care anymore. He slammed his dick into Fleur's sopping-wet cunt and resumed pumping into her furiously.

"Yes, babe... Don't stop... Your cock feels so fucking good!"

About to finish himself, Harry reached forward and tugged on Fleur's silvery locks, forcing her to arch her back as he continued to fuck her. Her moans increased in volume, and he could feel her tightening up around him. Several more hard thrusts sent him over the edge, and he spurted his seed inside her.

"Oh god, baby... Oh, yes..." Harry groaned and buried himself deeper into her heat, even as she clamped down on his shaft.

"Fuck—I'm cumming, Harry—I'm cumming, oh, oh, oooh!" Her body rocked by her own climax, Fleur tilted her head back, eyes closed in bliss as she clenched around his cock repeatedly, milking him for every last drop.

Thoroughly spent, Harry practically collapsed on top of her, sweating and panting as she shuddered in his arms. Finally, Fleur opened her eyes and turned towards him, drawing in gulps of air.

"Wow, Harry, I..." She trailed off, her gaze leveled at the window. "G-Gabby?" Gathering up the blanket, she attempted to cover herself up.

His head swiveled just in time to see a flash of golden hair disappear behind the curtains. Snorting, he gently pried the blanket out of Fleur's hands. "Not much point in doing that. She's been there for some time."

" _What_?" She rounded on him. "If you saw her, why didn't you stop?"

He smirked. "You told me not to."

Fleur slapped his shoulder. "You great prat. I'll talk to Gabby. I was her age not long ago, so I understand how she might be curious about these sort of things, but peeping on us is too much."

Harry sighed in relief. "Good, maybe she'll listen to you. She's been acting a bit inappropriately ever since we got here."

"Oh?" Fleur raised her eyebrows. "Do tell."

"Well, she keeps jumping on my back asking for a ride. And walking around the house in her underwear. And sometimes both of those things at the same time. Also..." Harry trailed off, seeing the look on Fleur's face. "Er, I'm probably looking too much into this. I told her to act more her age, but—"

"I'm not angry at _you_ ," Fleur interrupted with a dangerous glint in her eye. "I fear I know exactly what Gabby is doing."

* * *

Dinner that night was an awkward affair. Harry had suggested going out, but Fleur chose to stay in for some inexplicable reason. Now she was trying to act casual and make small talk, but he could see her watching Gabrielle like a hawk. The younger sister, on the other hand, was unusually meek and quiet, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

Harry sighed. The girls had their discussion, so why hadn't they made up? What Gabrielle did wasn't even that big of a deal. Sure, it was embarrassing to be seen like that, but they'd probably be able to laugh about it a few years down the road. Well, that, or forget it completely—either way worked for him.

He pushed his plate aside. The food (prepared by house-elves, who never showed themselves) was delicious as usual, but the atmosphere around the table was ridiculous. He'd probably have to cut the holiday short—maybe drop by the Delacour manor tomorrow to thank them for letting him use the villa, then take an international Portkey back to London.

"Tea, Harry?" Gabrielle spoke up.

"Oh, thanks." Harry accepted the cup and inhaled the pleasant aroma. He raised the cup to his lips, but Fleur's arm shot out and stopped him before he could take a sip.

"Can I have that?" she asked sweetly. "I just remembered I have to do something."

He gave her a curious look. "Uh... sure, I'll pour myself another one."

"You do that, babe." She pecked him on the cheek and walked out with the mug in her hands. "Don't wait for me, I'll be in Gabby's room for a while."

Gabrielle paled and got up hurriedly. "Um, sis... Wait!"

"I wonder what was that all about," Harry muttered.

* * *

Harry cleaned up, leafed through a newspaper, took a shower, then read some more in the bedroom. It was dark already, yet the girls were still cooped up in Gabrielle's room. Harry was understandably concerned, but he figured he had to give them some space to work out their issues—or whatever they were doing in there for so long.

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom flew open and Fleur strode in, looking slightly disheveled and holding a purse and a wand in her hands.

"Finally," he said, "what took you so long?"

"You can ask this conniving bitch," she said icily, looking over her shoulder.

"No, please, I'm sorry," Gabrielle's voice rang from the corridor. "Please don't let him see me like this."

Harry squinted at the darkness. "Gabrielle?" He looked at Fleur in askance.

The older witch waved her wand at the shadowy corridor behind her, and in floated Gabrielle, tied to one of the dining room chairs. Her face was red and teary as she struggled against the ropes, her ankles secured to the opposite chair legs and her hands bound behind her back. The girl was dressed in the same T-shirt and shorts she had worn to dinner, but they were rumpled and messy, as if she had been in a fight.

"Please," she begged, "please don't tell Harry. I don't want him to h-hate me."

He shot to his feet. "What he hell, Fleur! No matter how angry you are with her, there's no reason to do... well, _this_!" He reached for his wand lying on the bedside cabinet.

"Harry, wait," Fleur said. Her voice was oddly calm, her anger cold and controlled. "Don't you even want to hear what she did?"

He paused. "So Gabrielle saw us going at it—big deal. She's a hormonal teenager, it's..."

"Not that," Fleur said impatiently. She grabbed Gabrielle's chin. "Go on, fess up!"

"I swear I won't do it again, sis," she stammered out, "please don't tell him..."

"If you don't, then I will."

"No, wait—"

Fleur raised her wand. " _Silencio_! Harry, remember when I said I knew what _Gabrielle_ was doing?"

"Y-yes." He had never heard Fleur pronounce her sister's name with such malice.

"I'd hoped I was wrong. I thought my baby sister would never do something like that to me. To _us_." Fleur paced in front of the chair, her voice heating up as she talked. "I fell for her cutesy act, thinking she was just a kid. Well, I was wrong. She was planning to seduce you, Harry. She dosed you with potions. And she had the gall to do that right in front of my eyes!" Fleur practically screamed out the last line, breathing heavily.

Harry gulped. This was a territorial part-veela in her full fury, as beautiful as she was terrifying. Distracted as he was by Fleur's subtly sharpened features, it took a minute for her words to sink in. When they did, he plunked down on the bed, his brain working in an overdrive to remember the smallest details. The way he craved to touch Gabrielle, even when his fiancée was right next to him. The way he kept beating himself up about those feelings.

Harry scowled. Wizards might have sold love potions in corner shops like souvenirs, but to him it seemed like a vile form of mind control. One only had to remember the tragic story of Voldemort's parents. No, that was a bad comparison. Harry was fond of Gabrielle, after all—she was like a little sister to him. A sister unrelated by blood, who grew up into an attractive young woman, whom he often fantasized about. Wait, was that him or the potion talking?

He glanced at Gabrielle, who was watching him with teary eyes, then turned to Fleur. "You're certain she did all that?"

Fleur reached into the purse she had been holding and pulled out two flasks. "I found these in her room. Your tea was spiked, like I suspected."

"You know I'm pants at Potions," Harry said. "What are they?"

"I've read about this one in a magazine," Fleur said, indicating an ornate bottle which held a small amount of pink liquid. "It's one of the strongest you can get legally, and works its magic through smell. How long have you been dosing him, sister?" She waved her wand to cancel the silencing charm.

Gabrielle ducked her head and mumbled something.

"Gabrielle." Fleur put a finger under her chin and made her look up. "How long?"

"Four days," the younger girl said, refusing to look anywhere near Harry.

Fleur's eyes widened. "It's nearly empty. Just how much did you use?"

She began sobbing. "T-there wasn't much time... and, and Harry barely paid any attention to me, so..."

"Silly girl. My boyfriend can resist the Imperius curse—a potion like that won't affect him." Fleur gave him a proud look and Harry looked away abashedly. He refrained from informing her that the potion had indeed been working quite well.

"And this?" Fleur raised a vial with a black label attached. "Lowers inhibitions and induces lust," she read, then shot Harry a look. "Is that why you've been so... hmm. It looks like I have _you_ to thank for the mind-blowing sex I've been having with my man, Gabby."

Harry gritted his teeth. "It's not funny. Do you have any idea what I went through? Shit, if you left us alone for just half a day, Fleur, I could've—I could've _assaulted_ her!"

"That's exactly what she wanted, babe," Fleur said. "Honestly, I'm more than impressed with your self-control. Us Delacour women are gorgeous, after all."

He shook his head. "What was she even thinking?"

Fleur tossed her purse and wand on the bed, walking up to her restrained sister with the half-full vial of the lust potion in hand. "Don't worry, we are going to teach my slutty sister a lesson she'll never forget."

"F-Fleur?" Gabby's eyes were wide as saucers.

Fleur kneeled next to her. "I won't forgive anyone who tries to steal my fiancé from me, even if it's my beloved little sister." She uncorked the vial.

"Wha—"

As soon as Gabby opened her mouth to speak, Fleur's hand shot out and grasped her jaw. She used her other hand to shove the phial down Gabrielle's throat.

"Mmm... Mmmph!" The chair shook as Gabrielle used every ounce of her strength to struggle against the ropes. Fleur held her sister's mouth closed until she made a few involuntary gulps, then took out the vial, which was nearly empty. Gabrielle began coughing noisily.

Ignoring her sister's distress, Fleur licked a few stray drops off the glass rim. "Stop making such a racket. It doesn't taste bad at all."

Harry had been too stunned to stop her. "Fleur, ah, aren't you going a tad too far?"

"Stay out of this, babe," she said sweetly. "This is a family matter."

"Sis..." Gabrielle coughed and spat. "What did you do, it's too much—"

"Oh, shush—it will be a good lesson. You're going to learn how Harry felt for the last few days. Except..." Fleur rose and walked up to the bed to rummage inside her purse. "You did more than just drug him, didn't you? You also pranced around the house half-naked. You spied on him in the shower. You even rubbed your itty titties against Harry's back in hopes he would finally give in." She withdrew the small object she had been looking for.

"Is—is that a Golden Snitch?" Harry outstretched his arm by reflex.

"A _very_ special one," Fleur said with a devilish smile. "I was intending for you to use it on me, but I guess Gabby here is going to get the first taste."

"Huh," he said eloquently.

"You'll see." She strolled towards the chair and kneeled in front of Gabrielle's spread legs. Her slender fingers reached out to grip the zipper of her shorts.

"What are you doing?" Gabrielle asked in a panicked tone. "Fleur—wait, no!"

Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. His girlfriend unzipped Gabrielle's shorts ever so slowly, her eyes darting up to her sister's alarmed face and back down to her crotch. Harry had no idea whether Fleur was suddenly unsure of what she was doing, or merely savoring the total control she had over the younger girl. She then tugged the garment as far as it would go down Gabrielle's tanned legs, leaving a familiar pair of striped panties in full view.

"Ah, no—Harry, don't look!" Gabrielle's face as red as a tomato. "Sis, please, _please_ let me go already."

"Isn't this what you wanted? You've been showing off your underwear to him since we came here," Fleur said in a slightly husky voice. "Such a cute pair, too. Did you buy it especially for Harry?"

Gabrielle ducked her head. "N-no."

"I'm your sister, Gabby," Fleur said. "I know when you're lying. It seems you still haven't learned your lesson, so I have no qualms about this next part." She tapped the crown of Gabrielle's head with her wand and murmured a spell, then did the same thing with the Snitch. The golden ball came to life, buzzing softly between Fleur's fingers.

Gabrielle's breathing quickened. "What—what are you going to do?"

Fleur smiled mischievously and leaned forward to speak into her ear. "You seem awfully flustered. Are you turned on by being tied up and helpless in front of Harry? Are you hoping he'll do something... _naughty_ to you?"

Gabrielle's breath seemed to catch in her throat. She stiffened, then shook her head frantically.

Fleur straightened up. " _Slut_. I can tell when you're lying, remember?"

"I'm not lying! I'm not!"

"Harry's mine," Fleur continued, paying no attention to her sister's pleas. "I'm going to teach that to you one way or another."

She opened her palm, releasing the Snitch. It darted this way and that, then lowered itself between Gabby's legs and pressed itself against her panties, buzzing softly.

"Eep! N-no way..." The girl gasped at the sudden stimulation, then bit her lip. "Nn... W-what is this thing?"

"Feels _so_ good, doesn't it?" Fleur purred, tucking a stray strand of Gabby's golden hair behind her ear. "Do you like it?"

"I—I don't," she replied breathlessly. "Let me go, p-please."

Fleur sighed. "I don't know why you're being so difficult. This is no different from you fingering your little twat while spying on me and Harry. Now, then," she turned around and spoke over her shoulder, "try not to break before we're finished."

"Wait... Fleur, no!" Gabrielle gasped and gritted her teeth as the Snitch kept teasing her sensitive spots without mercy.

"So noisy," the elder sister muttered, carelessly firing a silencing spell over her shoulder. "There. Sorry to keep you waiting, Harry."

Fleur sauntered towards him, swinging her hips as she unbuttoned her blouse. She wiggled out of her shorts and pushed Harry down on the bed, then took a moment to unclasp her bra. Harry froze, transfixed by the sight of her supple breasts, and Fleur used the chance to lean down and capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

"I want you so bad," she whispered in his ear huskily when she broke for air. "My pussy is dripping for you." She bent over him and ripped his shirt open, sending buttons flying as her hardened nipples brushed his chest.

He inhaled sharply as he felt her heat press on his thigh, then craned his neck upwards and spoke before things could get completely out of hand. "Ah, Fleur, baby... your sister, she's—"

She pushed him back on the bed and straddled his waist. "I want her to watch, Harry. Gabby needs to learn that you—are— _mine_."

Scooting back, Fleur slid his boxers down, and his member sprang up fully erect, courtesy of the show the two sisters had put on for him earlier. She licked her lips and glided against him, rubbing her silk thong against his length.

"Mm... you're so hard. I need you inside me, right now." She slid the strip of silk aside and rubbed her slit along his cock, coating it with her juices. Her eyes were dark with desire when she grabbed him and guided him towards her entrance.

"Fuck, you feel amazing," Harry grunted as he was enveloped by her hot wetness.

Fleur lifted herself up slightly, then sank down onto him until he was all the way inside her. "You fill me up so good," she moaned, her tightness squeezing his member. She repeated the motion, starting to slide up and down his shaft steadily.

Harry ran his fingers up her sides and cupped her soft mounds, and Fleur gasped when his thumb brushed against her rosy nipple. She leaned into his touch to allow his hands better access, her silvery-blonde hair cascading onto his chest as he kneaded her breasts eagerly.

Resting her hands on his shoulders, she rode him faster. Her red lips were parted slightly and she made sensual noises every time Harry's dick touched her deepest spot.

He groaned. "I'm not going to last if you don't slow down." His girlfriend had always been a wildcat in bed, but now it was as if she was possessed. Harry doubted the potion had been so strong that a few drops were enough to turn Fleur into a sex-crazed nympho. Was it because her sister was watching just a few feet away?

"Just a bit longer, babe." Fleur braced her hands on his chest and adjusted her angle, then began rocking her hips back and forth with slow, deliberate movements. "Oh, fuck," she whimpered, "you feel so good!"

She started to grind faster again, keeping his length inside her, her breasts bouncing with every stroke. Mesmerized by the look of ecstasy on her flushed face, Harry tried desperately to hold off for her.

"Harry—I'm so close," she gasped, her movements becoming frantic. "Please, babe, I want you to fill me with your cum!"

Biting her lip, she rose then slammed herself down, engulfing him to the hilt with her heat, once, twice. Seizing her hips, Harry tried to match her with a few rapid thrusts of his own before his mind went blank; he groaned, releasing torrents of spunk inside her.

Fleur's back arched and she cried out, her pussy contracting rhythmically around his thickness as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure consumed her body. She kept squeezing his cock long after Harry was spent, making little jerks with her hips and moaning softly. At last, she collapsed atop him, panting hard for breath.

Harry kissed the crown of her head. "God, Fleur," he whispered, "I love you so much."

"Love you too," she murmured into his chest. "Stay inside me for a while."

He held her and stroked her hair gently for a time. "Hey... aren't we forgetting something?"

Fleur raised her head, her blue eyes widening. "Gabby!"


	3. Chapter 3

Fleur rose and scooted to the edge of the bed, Harry following suit with a grunt. They both stopped and stared at the sight, Harry with amazement and his girlfriend with something akin to smug satisfaction.

Gabrielle had been reduced to a quivering, drooling mess. Her face was flushed and teary, her beautiful hair matted and all over the place. The stiff points of her nipples were visible through the T-shirt as she breathed heavily. Harry lowered his gaze. There was a large damp spot on Gabrielle's panties, and even a puddle of wetness on the chair itself. The Golden Snitch was fluttering silently above her legs.

"Holy fuck." He gulped. "It's not doing anything, though. Is it broken?"

Just then, the toy darted forward and pressed against her soaked knickers, vibrating softly. Gabby parted her lips in a soundless moan, then gritted her teeth when the Snitch flew away again.

Fleur laughed gleefully at the frustrated expression on her sister's face. "Like I said, this toy is _special_. It will keep a girl on the brink of orgasm as long as possible... Until the lightest touch could send her over the edge."

Harry imagined using the toy on his girlfriend until she was mad with the need for release. "That's... kind of hot."

"Isn't it?" Fleur raised her wand to cancel the silencing spell. "Let's see what Gabby has to say for herself."

"Please, please, please," a stream of words poured out of Gabrielle's mouth, "let me go, let me... Oh!" Her slim body tensed up and she squeezed her eyes shut as the Snitch resumed the stimulation, then groaned deeply when it moved away after barely a second. She opened her eyes and glared at it floating just above her aching sex.

Fleur watched her struggle with keen interest. "What are you going to do if I free you, Gabby?"

"I'm going to—oh, gods! I'm going to... t-touch myself."

She smiled. "Little hussy. You finally learned to stop lying to me."

"Please, _please_..."

Fleur ran a finger along Gabrielle's jaw, making her tremble at the contact. "What did you think as you watched us? Did you imagine yourself in my position?"

"I wanted—I wanted Harry to—to do the same things to me." She shot Fleur a fearful look.

"It's okay to be honest." She leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Tell me, what exactly were you fantasizing about to make you soak your panties like that?"

"Um, I... Oh, god, I wanted Harry to..."

"Yes?" Fleur encouraged.

"I wanted him to kiss me... t-touch me... and, and make love to me..." Gabrielle gasped and stiffened up every time the Snitch teased her sex through her drenched knickers.

"Well done," Fleur said, "you've finally revealed your true nature. Harry is mine, though, remember?"

"Y-yes... Harry is all yours... I'm sorry, Fleur..." She struggled against the ropes, shamelessly twisting her slender hips in a futile attempt to maintain contact with the vibrating toy. "I-I'm going to go insane! Please, sis!"

Fleur walked up to her squirming sister, unashamed of her nakedness, nor the bit of cum leaking down her thigh; she seemed almost eager to show off. She lifted her lithe leg and placed a foot on the chair, right between Gabby's thighs. "Shall your big sister help you?" she asked huskily.

Gabby raised her half-lidded eyes. "W-what?"

"I can make it all better." Fleur's toe brushed the moist fabric. "You just need to ask."

"Sis, why are you... Oh, god!" She gritted her teeth as the golden ball nearly sent her over the edge again. "I can't anymore—please, Fleur! Touch me, rub me with your foot, please—"

"Good girl," Fleur murmured, "here's your reward."

She nudged the fluttering ball away and gently pressed her toe atop the wetness on Gabrielle's panties, then began rubbing with her foot, easily gliding against the damp fabric.

The younger girl gasped and panted, a look of utmost concentration on her flushed face. "Don't stop... don't stop... don't stop..." she mewled.

Fleur's lips parted and she breathed heavier at the sight of her sister trembling under her touch. She applied some more pressure and began moving her toe in little circles.

"Oh, gods... Oh... Oh!" Gabrielle's eyes rolled over and the chair shook as her delicate body quaked in a violent climax. Fleur leaned forward and watched her sister get off with a ravenous expression on her face. Harry wasn't far away himself, captivated by the view.

When Gabby went limp with her eyes closed, Fleur began undoing her restraints by hand. After freeing her, she turned towards him, and the corners of her lips twitched upwards.

"My, recovered already? Is that for me, or..." She indicated Gabby's panting figure with her eyes.

Harry shifted a little. "Can you blame me? Any guy would get hard after watching that."

Fleur's eyes darted between him and her sister, an indecipherable expression passing over her face. "Harry, please carry Gabby to the bed."

He obeyed after a moment's hesitation, still having no idea how far his girlfriend was going to take things.

Gabrielle opened her eyes. "H-Harry?"

"...Oof. There." Setting her down, he was left standing while Fleur climbed on the bed and slunk up behind her younger sister.

"Raise your hands, Gabby," she said softly. The girl complied without protest, still looking a bit dazed. Fleur kissed the red marks on her wrists, then took off her T-shirt, revealing that Gabrielle hadn't been wearing a bra. Her little nipples were pointy on her tanned, perky breasts.

"Ah..." As if sensing Harry's gaze, Gabrielle woke up from her post-orgasmic bliss and tried to cover herself up.

Fleur gently grasped her hands from behind and moved them aside. "Such cute little titties. Go on, show them to Harry."

"Sis? Um..."

"Now, take off your panties," she whispered throatily. "Oh, my. You really drenched them, didn't you?"

Gabrielle glanced at Harry. "But..."

"Gabby," Fleur said a little more forcefully, "you are not going to be _difficult_ again, are you?"

"N-no!" the younger Delacour squeaked, stiffening up. She ducked her head and slipped her fingers under the band of her panties, her face burning crimson.

"You have learned your lesson," Fleur whispered, "keep doing as I say, and I might forgive you."

Harry watched with bated breath as the striped material was slid down. The younger witch pressed her thighs together in an attempt to hide her most secret spot as soon as she finished undressing, but was once again foiled by Fleur, who grabbed her legs from behind and pried them open.

The girl covered her face in embarrassment as Harry devoured her naked body with his eyes. Gabrielle was beautiful, her pink folds glistening with arousal. She was hairless except for a small tuft of blonde hair above, in contrast with Fleur who was completely shaven and smooth. He felt himself twitch.

"Open your eyes, little sister," Fleur whispered, not missing a thing, "look at how hard Harry got for you."

"Oh, _wow_." Gabrielle gulped as she took in the view of his member standing at attention just a couple of feet away.

"This huge thing is going to take your virginity," Fleur said, "I bet you can't wait."

Gabrielle's blue eyes widened. "What—what do you mean?"

"I'm going to give you _exactly_ what you wanted, baby sister." Hugging Gabrielle from behind, Fleur reached down and forced her thighs open some more. "Let her have it, Harry."

His reason crumbled. He didn't know if it was the potion still circulating in his system, or the natural attraction of two ravishing sisters on his bed. Perhaps it didn't matter. He approached, the girls eyeing his manhood with very different expressions on their faces; Fleur's was voracious, while Gabby's looked awed and intimidated.

"Are you sure?" he asked gruffly.

"Go ahead," Fleur breathed, "ram it inside this horny little slut."

Gabrielle stirred suddenly. "W-wait! It, it's so big..."

"Don't pretend you don't want it. Not when your little pussy is twitching so eagerly."

"I'm—I'm afraid." Gabrielle licked her lips. "It's so sudden..."

Fleur stroked her cheek with one hand. "I'll give you a choice, then. I'll have Harry fuck you with his massive cock until you can't walk. Or I can let you go back to your room, and he'll do that to _me_ instead. This is your only chance, Gabby—I won't forgive you if you try to steal him from me again."

There was a silence for a few moments, then Gabrielle broke down. "I—I want him. I want Harry... to make me his w-woman."

"You're so lovely when you're honest," Fleur murmured. Her hand reached down and spread Gabby's pink petals, making her shiver at the touch. "Take her, Harry."

Harry lowered himself over the smaller girl and looked deeply into her fearful eyes. He paused there, his member right above her wet cleft and aching to penetrate.

Gabrielle looked straight back at him, biting her lip nervously but not breaking eye contact. After the briefest moment of hesitation, she gave a barely perceptible nod, her hands extending to hug his muscular shoulders.

The tip of Harry's cock brushed Gabby's damp lips and he slipped inside, groaning at her tightness. She gasped and he bent down to kiss her.

"Relax," he said huskily, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her a little closer. He adjusted his angle and then plunged into Gabrielle's virgin cunt with a single thrust.

"Oh!" Her eyes rolled over, her wet heat clenching around his length so tightly it made him hiss. "It—it hurts!"

Harry kissed her again, intending to stop there, but his fiancée had other ideas.

"There's no need to be gentle, Harry. Fuck her brains out," she ordered.

Gabrielle's eyes shot open with a gasp when she felt him stir inside her unbearably tight sheath. "It hurts so much—wait, ah, sis—"

Fleur's slender hands began caressing her sister's breasts. "Don't worry, Gabby. Harry's cock is going to make you feel _so_ good."

Despite Gabrielle's pained whimpers, Harry began thrusting into her throbbing pussy. She was still clamping onto him, but her incredible wetness made it easy to drive his rod deeper inside. She let out little moans each time he filled her up completely. Spurred by the result, Harry shifted closer and deepened his thrusts.

Gabrielle's moans soon changed in tone, sounding more like those of pleasure rather than pain. Her legs wrapped around Harry's waist and she began muttering small encouragements to him as he pumped in and out of her slick heat. The transformation was unbelievable, and Harry suspected the lust potion as well as Fleur's ministrations were to blame.

"Aren't you happy, Gabby?" Fleur asked, still fondling her pert tits. "Harry's huge shaft is messing up your tiny pussy, just like you wanted."

"Ah, yes... It feels amazing," she said dreamily, her eyes glazed over.

"God, you're so tight," Harry grunted as he began pounding faster, Gabrielle's wet cunny welcoming his every move.

"Say my name," she said, "please..."

"Gabrielle. Gabrielle. Gabby..." He felt like he was betraying Fleur, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Mm... Harry. Oh, yes, Harry..."

"Are you going to cum soon, Harry?" Fleur asked throatily, interrupting their little moment. "Make sure to do it inside her."

"The—the protection spell?" Harry grunted, hammering with abandon as he took in the ecstatic look on Gabby's face.

"Don't worry about it. Fill her with your load," Fleur whispered. One of her hands snaked downwards and Harry felt Gabby's sex convulse around him as Fleur's fingers caressed her most sensitive spot.

"Sis? Oh gods, it feels too good—I'm scared—"

"You're so adorable," Fleur murmured, brushing her cheek against her sister's. Her hands kept teasing the younger girl's clit. "It's okay, just enjoy it."

Harry kept up his frantic thrusts for as long as he could, then stiffened up. "G-Gabby," he grunted, his cock pulsing inside her as he released his seed.

"Harry... Harryyy!" Gabrielle tilted her head back and tightened her hold over him as her petite body spasmed. Her hips bucked and she squeezed down on him even harder than before, making him groan in pleasure as he shot jet after jet of his cum inside her.

The blissful moment seemed to stretch into eternity, yet still ended all too soon. Harry withdrew and sagged against Gabrielle, watching her draw shuddering breaths with an expression of rapture on her face. Fleur cooed and whispered into her sister's ear as she slowly came back to earth.

"Gabby, you were so beautiful when you came. Did it feel as good as it looked?"

"It—it hurt a bit, at first," Gabrielle said in a faint voice, "but then it felt... incredible."

"You did so well, taking Harry all the way inside you." She hugged Gabrielle's slender waist from behind. "Oh, look... it's leaking out."

Gabrielle's eyes shot downwards and she stared in wonder, then quickly pressed her legs together and looked away in embarrassment. "Um, sis? You're not angry at me anymore?"

Fleur pecked her on the cheek. "You know I could never stay angry at my precious little sister for long."

She beamed. "Ah... I'm glad."

"Which brings us to next point," Fleur said, her voice turning more serious. "Simply put... I'm willing to share, if you are."

"Huh?" Gabrielle said, echoed by Harry.

"I know you've had a crush on Harry for years now," Fleur said, "but I had no idea your feelings were so strong you'd resort to a plan like that. Your happiness is very important to me, so..."

Gabrielle gaped at her sister. "Are you serious?"

Fleur nodded, then yelped as her little sister whirled around to pounce on her with a happy squeal. The two collapsed on the bed, Gabrielle mumbling her thanks over and over again.

"How about it, Harry?" Fleur spoke from under her enthusiastic sister. "I won't let anyone _else_ get close to you, but I'm willing to make an exception for Gabby."

He shook his head. "Is this a trick question? In the real world, this would never happen."

Fleur laughed lightly. "What are you saying after cumming in my little sister? You've marked her as your woman already."

"I'm Harry's?" Gabby asked quietly.

"That's right. My fiancé is going to take responsibility for what he did, if he knows what's good for him."

"What about the potions?" Harry asked weakly. He didn't even know why he was resisting anymore. His mind was already swimming with the thought of having both gorgeous sisters as his girlfriends. It was like karma finally decided to pay him back for everything he went through during his childhood and teens.

"They can stoke a fire, but they can't spark it. Some initial attraction has to exist, or they wouldn't work." Fleur narrowed her eyes at him. "Were you secretly lusting after Gabby before all this?"

"No way!" he sputtered, "I mean, I might have thought she was cute, but it was in a purely platonic way, I'd never..." He trailed off when Fleur started laughing again.

"Don't worry, babe," she said, "you've already proven your fidelity by resisting Gabby's attempts. Consider this your reward. Unless... you don't want us both?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"I do," he assured her, surprising himself with how certain he sounded. "Er... well. If that's what you want, Fleur, Gabrielle—that would make me the happiest guy in the world."

"You heard our man, Gabby," Fleur said softly. "Harry always means what he says."

"I can hardly believe it. Harry, sis..." She sniffled. "I'm so happy!"

Fleur stroked the smaller girl's hair for a while, then squirmed a little as she showed no intent of letting go. "Gabby, it's really nice to hold you like this, but..." She bit her lip. "I've been feeling incredibly randy ever since I watched you and Harry go at it, so unless you want to help me get off..."

Gabrielle let out a muffled squeak and rolled off her naked sister. Fleur pouted at her startled expression. "Harry, dear? It falls to you to satisfy my needs."

"Um." He looked down pointedly. "I'm somewhat incapable at the moment."

"That just won't do." Fleur's eyes glinted. "Gabby? Come here, let me teach you how to pleasure a man with your mouth."

As the two sexy part-veela sidled up to him and began worshiping his cock with their tongues, Harry was forced to revise his earlier assessment. Life wasn't just good—it was fucking _awesome_.


	4. Chapter 4

The two of them Apparated in a mile from the Beauxbatons palace, and Harry looked around the mountainous landscape in interest. While a lot different from the forested lands that surrounded Hogwarts, it was beautiful in its own way. The Academy itself could be seen in the distance, with its manicured lawns, hedges, and an elaborate wrought iron fence that seemed more decorative than protective in nature.

"That spot looks nice," Fleur said, pointing at a lone oak tree standing nearby.

Harry hummed in response and they began walking at a leisurely pace. His fingers clutched the handle of a picnic basket, his other hand entwined with Fleur's. They were to meet Gabrielle that day, for the first time since the summer.

If he was being honest with himself, he rather missed the younger girl and her bubbly personality, but he was also anxious. They had talked at length after the potion-fueled orgy that summer night, but he couldn't help feeling a vague sense of guilt about what happened, despite both Fleur's _and_ Gabrielle's assurances otherwise.

As if reading his thoughts, Fleur leaned into him and asked, "Something on your mind?"

"Gabrielle," he said. "I'm worried our... arrangement isn't the best thing for her."

Fleur patted his hand. "Let her decide for herself. She will be out of school next year, and legally an adult. I'll just say this... Do you remember when we started exchanging letters?"

Harry smiled wistfully. "Yeah?"

"The more I learned about you, the more certain I was that you were the one. It was years after that we could actually be together, but I was prepared to wait." Fleur had a faraway look in her eyes. "We are similar in many ways, Gabrielle and I. Once we know what we want, nothing will change our hearts."

They were silent for a few moments, then Harry opened his mouth. "Still..."

"Shush, babe, you're not allowed to contradict me after I say something that sappy." Fleur poked him in the side. "Why are you so broody, anyway? Did you suddenly decide my gorgeous younger sister isn't good enough for you?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

He gulped. "Of course not. Gabrielle is very attractive—"

"More attractive than _me_?"

Harry looked skyward and groaned. Fleur laughed merrily, then stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Give me your Cloak and I'll go smuggle Gabby out. We're going to have a grand time, you'll see."

* * *

Harry conjured a blanket and laid it down on the carpet of yellow leaves under the tree. He set the basket in its middle and waited for his girls, enjoying the crisp mountain air. Soon, there was a crack nearby, and a pair of beautiful part-veela emerged from under his Cloak, one wearing elegant tight-fitting robes and the other a Beauxbatons uniform.

"Harry!" Gabrielle squealed as she ran towards him, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. Her cheeks were pink from the cold, and her blue eyes were shining. He kissed the tip of her nose, and she pouted until he repeated the action on her lips.

Fleur wasn't too far behind. "You didn't greet me nearly that enthusiastically, Gabby," she said, crossing her arms.

Gabrielle laughed, and, not letting Harry go, reached out with one hand to hug her sister. "We had to avoid being seen."

They sat down and began unloading the basket, which turned out to hold more food than its size suggested. The elves had included Gabrielle's favorite treats, which made her exclaim happily. There was also a bottle of wine, a drink Fleur had introduced Harry to years ago that he eventually acquired a taste for. Gabrielle was also allowed a glass on the account of her being almost of age.

They ate and talked, enjoying each other's company, and Harry gradually felt his worries disappear. Gabrielle told them about school, and he shared a few anecdotes from his Quidditch training camp.

All throughout the picnic, the younger Delacour was making eyes at Harry and scooting closer. He just exchanged amused glances with Fleur and pretended not to see it. When Gabby was mere inches away, he closed the distance himself, pulling her into his arms and inhaling the scent of her hair. She squeaked in surprise then giggled, tilting her head back to look at him.

"I've missed this," she said.

Fleur took the last sip of her wine and dabbed her lips with a handkerchief. She gave the pair of them a teasing smile. "Gabby, you little rascal. I see you've made Harry fall for your feminine wiles."

Gabrielle stuck her tongue out. "And I'm not giving him back." She demonstrated this by hugging him tightly.

"Guess it's your victory." Fleur stood up, brushing her lap off. "Do take good care of my sister, Harry. I'll return in an hour and sneak her back into the school."

He glanced at his fiancée, then down at the girl in his arms. Gabrielle didn't meet his eyes; she was worrying her lip and looking at her older sister, who had stepped away in preparation to Apparate.

"You can stay," she blurted out.

Fleur turned around, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "It's all right, really. I get to be with Harry every day."

"I don't mind." Gabrielle ducked her head, blushing. "I mean... if you want to."

"Oh, dear." Fleur sauntered back towards them with an impish smile. She lowered herself onto the blanket and tried to meet Gabrielle's eyes, but the girl turned away and hid her reddening face. "Do you want to do it together? Naughty girl."

"I'm _not_ ," Gabrielle spoke into Harry's chest. "I just want to... play fair this time."

"How sweet." Fleur hugged them both and leaned in to whisper into her sister's ear. "Do you remember what I taught you?"

Gabby raised her head and glanced at her sister, something passing between them. Both girls then turned towards Harry with sultry smiles.

"Uh oh," he murmured, looking from one set of upturned blue eyes to another.

It was all he managed to say before the two giggling part-veela tackled him to the ground. A pair of soft lips were pressed against his, while nimble hands began unbuttoning his robes. He made out with one sister, then the other, barely noticing that he was being divested of most of his clothes. He did gasp against Gabrielle's mouth when he felt his boxers being tugged down though.

"Found our dessert," Fleur said, her hot breath tickling his cock.

Harry suppressed a snort. He rose and propped himself against the tree, his member standing at attention. Fleur crawled over, Gabrielle following her sister's example.

The younger girl's face was flushed and she licked her lips unconsciously as she leaned in to take a better look. "Oh, wow..."

Fleur ran a slender finger along his shaft. "Go on, touch it. Harry won't mind."

The sisters played with him for a while, giggling and whispering to themselves, and shooting him smoldering glances. Harry found the sight incredibly erotic, but the stimulation wasn't enough, and he shifted impatiently.

"I just had a great idea," Fleur said, stroking him lightly. "Let's see which one of us gets Harry to cum. You go first, Gabby."

Gabrielle gulped, then scooted forward over his leg. She leaned in and parted her lips, then screwed her eyes shut and lowered her head ever so slowly. Her small hand tentatively wrapped around his base.

He inhaled sharpy as he felt Gabby's hot mouth gradually envelop his tip. She paused for a moment, tasting him with her tongue, then started bobbing her head gingerly.

Fleur watched her sister intently. She lifted Gabby's golden hair away from her face and leaned in to whisper something, too quiet for Harry to hear. Gabrielle deepened her movements, taking in more of his length; eyes still closed, her charming features were screwed up in concentration.

"That feels great," Harry said. Gabrielle opened her eyes to look at him, stopping her motions. He barely resisted groaning in frustration.

"My turn, then," Fleur said huskily.

Gabrielle lifted her head, releasing him carefully. A string of saliva connected her mouth and his member for a few moments. The cold breeze felt rather unpleasant, but Harry's fiancée quickly came to the rescue, caressing him with her hot tongue, then wrapping her luscious lips around his throbbing erection.

Her blowjob was more vigorous, and Harry tensed up and groaned as Fleur began sliding up and down. The mischievous sparkle in her eyes told him she knew exactly what she was doing, and after his involuntary noise her movements became even more intense. Harry reached out and stroked her hair, murmuring encouragements while she pleasured him. He was about to warn her of his impending orgasm, but Fleur chose that exact moment to stop. He exhaled impatiently.

His cock left her mouth with a soft pop and she gave him a wink, then turned to smile at Gabrielle.

"Now you," she said.

Gabrielle hurriedly removed her hand from underneath the waistband of her skirt where it had ended up at some point during Fleur's turn, and grabbed his slick cock. She tilted it slightly and bent down, engulfing it with her warmth again. She was more aggressive this time, sucking harder and stroking him with her delicate hand as well. He threaded his fingers through her silky locks, breathing heavily.

Fleur watched up close for a moment, then snuggled up to Harry, pressing against his side. "Isn't my sister the greatest?" she whispered. "She learns so quickly. Don't tell her I let her win, though." She nibbled his earlobe playfully.

The added sensation pushed him even closer to edge. "Gabby, I'm close," he grunted.

Fleur was at her sister's side in an instant, putting a hand on the back of her head. "Keep moving your hand. Make sure to swallow every last drop, okay?"

Gabby obediently continued her rhythmic movements even as his cock twitched and erupted inside her mouth. He tensed and tilted his head back with a groan, his hands still tangled in the girl's hair. It was a few long seconds later that he regained the presence of mind to realize that was still pressing her head against his crotch.

He let go, sitting up. Gabrielle was coughing softly. "Sorry, baby, I—"

"She'll be fine." Fleur hugged Gabrielle and licked a stray glob of his cum off her cheek. "Well done, little sister."

Gabrielle looked at him with misty eyes and smiled. "Was—was that good, Harry?"

He chuckled. "Do you really need to ask?"

"You've won, so you get him first. Lucky girl," Fleur told her. She turned to Harry. "Give us a few minutes, babe."

Harry tidied up, putting his robes aside and casting a warming charm around the area. Fleur, meanwhile, appeared to be giving some kind of a makeover to her sister.

"Unbutton your jacket. And the blouse. Now for the bra... Yes, trust me—you want to seduce Harry, don't you? Let's pull up that skirt a little higher... No, leave the jacket on. Let me give you a freshening charm, too..."

Fleur's body mostly blocked Gabrielle from view, but he got excited just listening to their hushed whispers and giggles. Nothing could have prepared him for what came next though.

Gabby emerged from behind her older sister, blushing brilliantly and clasping her hands, her slender wrists tied together with a blue ribbon that used to be under her collar. Her jacket was unfastened and she wore nothing underneath, revealing the valley between her pert breasts, and her flat belly. The skirt had been shortened considerably, offering a glimpse of tanned thighs above her white kneesocks. Her legs trembled slightly as she walked up to him.

"I'm your slutty schoolgirl, Harry." She bent down and lifted up her skirt, just enough to give him a peek of her light blue panties. "P-please do naughty things to me."

He growled and pulled her to himself, attacking her soft lips. Gabrielle made a little whimper, then placed her hands around his neck and melted in his arms. Harry's hands reached out to squeeze her backside while he peppered kisses along her jawline and down her collarbone. His fingers slipped under the unbuttoned jacket, gliding up her sides until they found her perky breasts.

Gabrielle arched her neck and moaned, wriggling helplessly. "Untie me?"

He looked deeply into her hazy blue eyes, then began placing feathery kisses between her breasts and down her stomach, enjoying the way she shivered under his touch. "I've got you exactly where I want you."

Harry teased her relentlessly, replacing his fingers on her breasts with his lips. He blew gently on her stiff little nipples, then suckled on them, and was rewarded with the sound of her breath hitching.

"Oh... Oh, Harry..." Gabrielle mewled and trembled, her tied arms wrapped around his neck.

He smiled at her flushed face and kissed her again, then took her by the wrists. Guiding the girl gently, he made her lean forward and brace against the oak trunk.

"Harry?" she called out, looking over he shoulder.

He flipped up her skirt and ran his hands over her tight butt. "Step back and spread your legs a little," he ordered.

"This—this is really embarrassing." She obeyed nevertheless, wiggling her tushie and driving him mad with desire.

He slid his palm between her legs and caressed her mound, feeling her heat through the fabric. Increasing the pressure slightly, his middle finger soon encountered some dampness.

"My panties will get dirty," Gabrielle said breathlessly.

"Yes they will." He grabbed her ass and stepped closer, rubbing his cock against the aforementioned undergarment and making her squirm. Harry continued the slow, tantalizing motions until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Your sister loves being taken from behind." He spared a glance at Fleur who was biting a finger, her other hand moving underneath her robes. "What about you, Gabby?"

"Don't make me say it," she mumbled.

He slid her knickers aside and brushed himself against her glistening entrance. "If you won't tell me..."

She gasped at the contact. "Harry... please, I want you."

He entered her, and she was more than ready for him. "Naughty schoolgirl," he whispered, plunging into her welcoming heat. "You're so wet."

She shuddered. "Wow... Harry, you're so big..."

He started moving, slowly at first, Gabrielle's delicious tightness and little whimpers driving him crazy. The fact that she was wearing her Academy uniform only added to his arousal.

"You feel amazing, Gabby," he said, building up a steady rhythm. "Does it feel good for you?"

"Gods, yes," she gasped. "I've been waiting... for so long. More, Harry... please!"

He went rougher, thighs smacking against Gabby's firm bum. Her whimpers turned into moans, loud and needy. Hearing this charming girl so lost in pleasure was immensely gratifying, and he wanted to give her even more.

Her hands scrabbled against the bark of the tree and she bent down further, arching her back and giving him a better angle. "Harry... Harry..."

He could feel himself approaching the edge. "Gabby, baby, I'm going to cum inside you," he grunted. "I'm going to fill your little pussy with my cum."

"Yes, oh, yes," she repeated breathlessly. "Inside me, Harry!"

He could feel Gabrielle tightening up in response to his words. Already past the point of no return, he pumped into her, holding nothing back. He came with a groan, burying his cock up to the hilt in her sopping womanhood.

Gabrielle uttered a prolonged moan, her insides clamping deliciously around him, her knees buckling. Harry held her tight, breathing heavily and murmuring little nothings while she trembled in ecstasy.

Finally, the two lovers sunk onto the blanket, sweaty and panting. Gabrielle seemingly had little strength left, crawling up to snuggle against Harry. He chuckled and undid the ribbon from around her wrists.

"I love you," she said, laying her head on his chest.

"Love you too," he murmured, stroking her golden hair.

"How sweet," a third voice said somewhat acidly. Harry looked up to see Fleur, who was a little pink in the face but still impeccably dressed. He felt Gabby shift guiltily in his arms, but he just held on tighter.

"Enjoying a little role reversal?" he asked with a smirk. " _You_ were the one peeking on your younger sister this time."

Fleur shrugged. "It wasn't so bad, for a change. I'd have liked to join in, but you two lovebirds were so lost in your own world I didn't feel like interrupting." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you prefer them younger, Harry?"

"I prefer them beautiful, sexy, blonde... part-veela, and with the last name of Delacour... er, your mother's not included." He gave Fleur a saucy grin. "Stop sulking and come over here. I'll make you hoarse from screaming my name."

Fleur giggled. "My fiancé's such a stud. Unfortunately, we're going to have to leave that for later. It's about time Gabby got back to school."

"Aww, I don't want to." She hugged Harry tighter.

"If they find out you sneaked out, it will be much harder to do so a second time," Fleur said.

Gabby pouted but obeyed, pecking Harry on the lips and pushing off his chest. Fleur rushed in to help her fix her clothes.

"Now, Gabby, this is your final year, so make sure to study hard," she said sternly as she fussed over her. "The NEWTs are very important."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "I know."

"If you do well at your exams, I just might convince Harry to give you a special reward."

The younger witch shot him a look then nodded, suddenly looking more motivated.

"Are you using me as currency?" Harry gave Gabby a hug and a kiss. "I'll miss you."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Me too. When will I get to see you again?"

"A few weeks," he said, "I have a couple of games coming up, won't be back in France for a while."

"Until then, I have something to get you through those lonely nights," Fleur said with a mischievous smile. "Come now, I'll hand it to you at school."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should have stopped after three chapters, but let's keep going and see what happens.

_Dear Gabby,_

_Knowing how much you enjoy peeking on me and Harry making love, I made a recording on this Daydream Charm that should satisfy your voyeuristic tastes. Use it in private, and make sure to wash your hands first._

_Your thoughtful and caring sister,  
Fleur Delacour (soon to be Potter)_

Gabrielle growled and scrunched up the letter, thanking her lucky stars that she'd held off opening the package until she was alone. After waking up that morning, she had almost given in to her curiosity about the mysterious gift Fleur had left her yesterday, and only her sister's warning made her wait until nightfall. Her roommate was already asleep, and Gabrielle was safely ensconced in her canopy bed.

She bit her lip as she peered at the glass orb inside the box. She knew how those things worked, of course: you simply tapped one with a wand, held it in your hand, and it would show you a realistic daydream. Her sister seemed to have found a more... creative use for them, however. Gabrielle felt a twinge of arousal as her imagination ran wild, and shook her head furiously.

The truth was, she was more than a little eager to see what the recording held; however, after that mocking letter, it felt like she'd lose to her sister if she did exactly what Fleur expected. She worried her lip again as she fought her desire.

Coming to a snap decision, Gabrielle stuck her head out through the canopy and listened to her roommate's steady breathing, then ducked back inside and drew her wand. It barely took her a minute to ward her bed with silencing and impervious charms, her body burning with longing that surprised even herself. Fleur didn't have to know that she gave in on the second night, right?

She tapped the orb with her wand and grasped it with her left hand, reclining on her pillow. Her breath quickened in excitement before the recording even started. A vision filled her eyes; she could still feel the cold glass in her palm and the soft pillow under her head, but her sight and hearing were elsewhere.

_Fleur lay on a king size bed, offering token resistance while Harry tied her hands to the bedposts with silken ropes. He loomed over her, powerful and imposing, planting a rough kiss before ripping her robes open and making her gasp at his ferocity. Fleur's eyes never left Harry's face and she wriggled against her restraints as his hands roamed her body, divesting her of her blouse and caressing the flushed skin underneath. He trailed kisses down Fleur's neck while his hands freed her from her bra, then went lower to suckle her breasts. Fleur gasped and arched her back to meet his lips._

Almost unconsciously, Gabrielle's right hand moved to knead her own breast, her breathing rapid and shallow. She squirmed and rubbed her thighs together, frustrated at the limited use of her hands. Was that how Harry and Fleur usually did it? The thought of being so helpless both scared and excited her. Her hand drifted south, dipping into her panties, and she gasped at how wet she was.

_As Harry lavished Fleur's breasts with attention, his hand wandered downwards and started teasing her through her underwear, eliciting louder moans. She pulled against the bindings and raised her hips needily. Harry chuckled and got up, removing his own clothes as Fleur panted on the bed. Her half-lidded eyes centered on his member and she licked her lips._

_He slid Fleur's panties down and lifted her long legs over her body, exposing her puffy slit. Fleur's lips formed an "O" and she cried out when he entered her._

_"Be quiet," Harry grunted._

_Fleur snapped her mouth shut and bit her lip, but she couldn't help but gasp when Harry began pumping in and out of her, her legs draped over his shoulders._

_"I told you to be quiet," he growled. "Open your mouth."_

_Fleur whined and turned away, but gave in to his urging. As soon as she parted her lips, Harry shoved her bundled-up panties into her mouth. Fleur could only whimper through the improvised gag as he plowed into her._

Gabrielle gasped as she felt herself throb. Her sister, who was self-assured to the point of being haughty, was being humiliated before her eyes—and not only that, she looked like she was _enjoying_ it.

She slipped a finger inside herself and drew a shuddering breath. A thought that she was making a mess of her underwear and sheets crossed her mind, but it felt too good to stop. The movement of her hand grew more frantic as she watched Harry _pound_ her whimpering sister, wishing it was her in Fleur's place.

Her skin tingled all over and something in her body was building, wounding up like a spring. She added another finger, sliding them in and out of her wetness as she felt herself start to clench.

Inside the Daydream Charm, Fleur's eyes rolled back as a look of ecstasy came over her flushed face. Gabrielle's breath caught at the sight and she was _done_ , the pressure built up in her body erupting in a pulsing torrent of pleasure.

She cried out incoherently, her inner muscles spasming, and the vision dissolved in a shower of sparks as her palm lost contact with the orb. Abruptly back in the familiar darkness of her canopy bed, she clamped her hands over her mouth, her own scent filling her nose. Even as she trembled with delightful little aftershocks, she strained her ears against the silence, hoping her privacy charms had held.

* * *

Gabrielle trailed Harry with her brand-new Omnioculars. Even with the magical device, the high-level game had been almost too fast for her to keep track of, so she focused on the star seeker instead.

Harry had been circling above the plane where Chasers played like a bird of prey, when he zeroed in on one location and dived without warning. The crowd around them gasped belatedly. She shot to her feet and followed his flight breathlessly, hearing the commentator roar something but not catching the words. Pointing the Omnioculars a degree ahead of Harry, she caught a glimpse of gold.

"He's seen it, he's seen it!" She wanted to jump up and down in exhilaration, but couldn't risk losing track of her boyfriend.

He leveled out of the dive and accelerated, closing in on the elusive Snitch with a singular purpose. The opposing team's Seeker was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, a rapidly moving ball entered her field of vision. She held her breath; the Bludger barreled at Harry's back, coming in from his blind spot. As though sensing the danger through some supernatural means, the raven-haired athlete veered off-course at the last moment, avoiding collision by a hair's breadth. Straightening up, he looked around frantically, but it seemed that the Snitch was lost.

There was a collective groan from the crowd. Gabrielle sighed and lowered her Omnioculars, blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted. She turned to her older sister.

"Curse that Beater!" Fleur said in a slightly hoarse voice, her cheeks pink and her silver hair wild. Gabrielle marveled at the contrast between her sister's normally immaculate appearance, and this passionate side that came out when their boyfriend was involved.

"He'll get it next time," she said with conviction, and turned back to watch the game.

* * *

Having changed back into casual robes, Harry exited the locker room, his heart still racing with the rush from the narrow victory. He barely took two steps outside before a laughing Fleur launched herself at him. Grinning, he spread his arms to hug her, when another girl-shaped missile crashed into him from the side.

"Fleur! Gabby?" he said, finding himself with an armful of veela.

Fleur wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "You were amazing, babe."

"That dive was—and then the Bludger—how did you even—" Gabrielle bounced in his arms, not being able to find the right words.

Harry chuckled and patted her on the head, then froze when he heard some voices around the corner. He wasn't quite ready to advertise their... unconventional relationship to the world. "We should get going, girls."

* * *

Harry sipped the scalding-hot breakfast tea, enjoying the view of the bustling Parisian wizarding district through the tall windows of the apartment. Fleur had bought the staggeringly expensive place after quitting her job at Gringotts when she decided to work on designing a clothing line instead. Staying here allowed the pair to visit Gabrielle more often; there was some paperwork associated with international Portkeys from Britain to France, and it was a rather unpleasant form of transportation. Harry had enough juice to simply Apparate over the Channel, but he didn't dare risk it while Side-Alonging passengers. As a result, they ended up spending nearly as much time here as in Harry's old house in London—whenever he wasn't touring the world with his team, that is.

Harry found he didn't mind, as he had fallen in love with the beautiful city. There didn't seem to be as much of a divide between the two worlds in France as there was back at home, and many wizards and witches lived in the middle of Muggle areas. There were exceptions, of course, like his fiancée's parents who had a vast estate in the countryside. Visiting the elder Delacours was also easier now, which made Fleur happier.

Setting down his cup, he stretched and sighed contentedly. He was feeling rested and alert, despite not getting much sleep last night. There were two reasons for that, and they were both sitting at the table and eating their breakfast.

"How much time do we have?" he asked.

"Less than half an hour," Fleur said, holding a cup of coffee in her delicate hand. "We can't be late, so no funny business with Gabby, Harry."

He still had no clue what excuse Fleur had used to get Gabrielle out of school for the couple of days. It probably wasn't so she could have sex with the boyfriend she shared with her older sister.

"Wasn't thinking of it." He turned towards Gabby, who was nibbling on a croissant, and leered. "Actually, I was. It involved her on top of this table."

Fleur snorted. "Men. Utterly predictable creatures."

"That reminds me," Harry said, watching Gabrielle blush adorably, "I have something for you. Be right back."

He ducked into his room and rummaged in his bags for a minute, then returned to the kitchen holding a small golden object.

"They let the victorious Seeker keep the Snitch as a trophy," he said. "Fleur already has several, so I thought I'd give you this one. I mean—if you want it."

Gabrielle plucked the winged ball from his hand and clutched it to her chest. "Oh, thank you, Harry!" She gave him a brilliant smile. "It will always remind me of your incredible catch yesterday."

Fleur watched her sister scrutinize the ornate Snitch happily. "Unlike mine, this one doesn't have any _special_ enchantments on it, so don't be disappointed."

"Special enchantments?" Gabrielle tilted her head in confusion.

Fleur was silent, simply staring at her sister with a meaningful smile on her face. Gabrielle's eyes widened and she turned away.

"W-what are you saying?" she stammered, her cheeks reddening. "I wasn't thinking about _that_ kind of stuff at all!"

"Is that so?" Fleur asked in a skeptical tone.

"I'm not the sort of girl who would do that—at the breakfast table, no less." She crossed her arms and huffed. "Please, sister."

Harry snorted at her indignant expression and reached out to tousle her hair. "You're so cute."

She merely gave him a cross look.

Fleur sighed and raised her hands. "It was rude of me, I suppose. Sorry to doubt you, Gabby."

"Hmph." Gabrielle proceeded to finish her breakfast in silence.

Harry went for another cup of tea, his lips quirking at the sisterly banter. It wasn't like his fiancée to admit defeat so quickly, and she looked like she was scheming something.

"By the way, Gabby, did you enjoy that Daydream Charm I sent you?" Fleur asked innocently. "You never mentioned it in your letters."

"Um..." The younger girl's eyes darted from Harry to her sister, then down to her glass. "I s'ppose."

Fleur slid her chair closer. "So, how many times did you get off while watching that?"

Gabrielle coughed and nearly spat out her juice. "I—I didn't really... I mean..." She ducked her head, blushing furiously.

"Fleur, stop bullying your sister," Harry said. Gabrielle shot him a grateful look and he winked at her. "So, how many times _did_ you itch the ditch?"

Gabrielle moaned and covered her burning face with her hands.

Fleur giggled and poked her in the side. "It's your fault for saying something so crass, Harry. Why not use a cuter euphemism, like 'petting the kitty' or—"

"Can we _please_ drop the subject?" Gabrielle said, lowering her palms and glaring at Fleur and Harry in turn.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Harry said, struggling not to laugh. "Every girl your age gets these urges."

"That's right. As your sister, I won't think any less of you, even if you can't resist touching yourself every day." Fleur's tone was serious, but the corners of her mouth were twitching.

"I certainly _don't_." Gabrielle raised her head, her cheeks still crimson. "I'm not some huge perv like you, sis."

"Oh? You mean to say you've never..."

Gabrielle shifted in her seat and averted her eyes. "Well. No more than once a month or so."

"Really?" Fleur dragged the word out. "Back when I was in school, I don't think I've ever gone without doing it for longer than a week. And whenever I got a letter from Harry, I spent an hour playing with myself in the shower."

It was Harry's turn to cough. " _Damn_."

Gabrielle's blush returned in full force. "That's you. _I_ am not like that."

Fleur smiled mischievously. "Care to prove it?"

"W-what?" Gabrielle was uncertain all of the sudden.

"I have just the thing to find out whether you're telling the truth or not. Come to my room."

Gabrielle sent Harry a beseeching look. "I have to leave for school soon."

"It won't take five minutes," Fleur said, taking her hand. "Or would you rather admit that you lied?"

"Of—of course not." Gabrielle stood up resolutely and followed, Harry tagging behind the two sisters and wondering what Fleur came up with this time.

His fiancée was smiling as she riffled through one of her drawers, retrieving a slim black leather belt. Instead of a buckle, it had a small metal lock with a keyhole in the middle.

"What is that?" Gabrielle asked warily.

Fleur smiled as she presented it to Gabby. "That, my dear sister, is a chastity belt. It has an enchantment on it which doesn't let naughty girls pleasure themselves until their master allows it. Put it on, and I'll show you how it works."

"No." Gabrielle crossed her arms and looked away. "I'm not wearing that... perverted toy."

Fleur sighed theatrically. "It was obvious you were lying, but I was willing to give you a chance to prove otherwise. I should have known you would weasel out."

"I'm not—look, I can't wear that thing to _school_. What if someone sees? And what about, you know..." she wrung her hands.

"Should Harry be worried about you flashing your underwear to others?" Fleur rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm certainly not going to _make_ you wear this. It would have been a great way to solve our little dispute, though. I would've done anything you wanted in apology."

Gabrielle froze. "Anything?"

"It's only fair." Fleur shrugged. "But never mind that now."

"Wait." Gabrielle licked her lips nervously. "Tell me more about how this thing works. And, if I'm going to change..." She glanced at Harry.

"Of course," Fleur said, smiling widely. "Harry, dear? Gabby and I need to have a girls talk."

He considered telling Gabrielle that the glint in his fiancée's eyes boded her no good, but then just smirked and left the room.

* * *

Fleur and Gabrielle emerged from the room after a few minutes, the latter already in her Beauxbatons uniform. They exchanged hurried goodbyes, Gabrielle not quite meeting his eyes as she pecked him on the cheek, and the two Delacours rushed to the Floo. Five minutes later, Fleur Apparated back into the living room, bounded to the sofa where Harry was sitting, and hugged him from behind.

"You're positively giddy," he said, turning to kiss her.

Fleur laughed gleefully. "Gabrielle's back in school, and she's wearing the belt." She produced a small silver key from her pocket and spun its ring around her finger.

Harry gave a mock sigh. "I feel sorry for the poor girl, having to deal with such a kinky sister."

Fleur flicked her hair back over her shoulder. "Calling me a perv and pretending to be some sort of an innocent maiden; she's such a hypocrite. I'll make her eat her words."

"She wasn't wrong about that first part, at least." Harry reached out and pulled Fleur over into his lap, making her giggle in delight. He kissed her while his hands wandered over her body. "When are you going to let her off?"

"I'll send her the key as soon as she admits she lied. Or maybe...  maybe I'll make her endure it for one more day. Owls do get delayed sometimes, after all." Fleur bit her lower lip and squirmed in Harry's lap.

"You're so bad," he whispered, trailing kisses along her throat. "Bad girls need to be punished."

Fleur shivered in his arms. "Oh, Harry, I've been _very_ bad."


End file.
